deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Medaka Kurokami vs Izuru Kamukura
Medaka Kurokami vs Izuru Kamukura is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan. It features the titular heroine Medaka Kurokami of Medaka Box against the central antagonist to the Danganronpa series, Izuru Kamukura. Description Talent is meaningless to people who are skilled at almost everything. But is it possible to be too talented at something? Interlude Parasoul: For almost all of human history, talent has been a huge step towards greatness. Nisa: Even when the going gets tough, the talented party! Yuffie: Especially when the talented are jamming out to help others. Parasoul: Like Medaka Kurokami, The Student Council President of Hakoniwa Academy. Yuffie: Or Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope of Hope’s Peak Academy. Nisa: My name is Nisa, that’s Parasoul and Yuffie, and we’re going to give you all the dirt on their armor, weapons, and talents to find out who would win… a death battle. Medaka Kurokami Izuru Kamukura Parasoul: Hajime Hinata was a pretty good, average reserve course student. He did schoolwork, helped people, and played video games. Nisa: However, when you don’t have the money to afford something, you take drastic measures. Yuffie: Like getting put into a restoration program that turns you into the Ultimate Hope and gives you literally every talent possible. Parasoul: That’s how Izuru Kamukura came to exist. Yuffie: After being manipulated by the Ultimate Analyst or Fashionista, Junko Enoshima, Izuru Kamukura did his best to work alongside her. Nisa: Not like he was doing it against his will or anything, he probably just found everything else boring. Seeing as he has every talent. Yuffie: Except for Chiaki and Boats. Parasoul: But that’s not really the point. In fact, Izuru’s talents are so good, they can even out-talent other talents, like when Izuru used his Ultimate Luck talent in order to steal Nagito’s gun, who also had Ultimate Luck, and use it against him. Nisa: Or when he did some… other stuff. Yuffie: But at least he isn’t the Ultimate Ninja! Parasoul: No, he is. Anyway, despite a lack of his own abilities being known, Since Izuru is a manifestation of all talents, he can do anything any of the other people with known talents can do. Like Great Gozu, the Ultimate Wrestler, who punched through the floor and fell nearly 40 feet without a scratch. Or Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, who he sent flying with a simple backhand, while he managed to dodge a bullet at the last possible second. Nisa: Or Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, who can dodge machine gun fire in rapid succession. Or Even Yuta Kamishiro, the Ultimate Secret Agent, who can hide his entire presence at will, which he was able to do during the First Mutual Killing Game of the Student Council, in which no one was able to notice him until the last possible second. Yuffie: Or Yuffie Kisaragi, the Ultimate White Rose, who can… Parasoul: Why are you even here? Yuffie: Cloud wanted me to work some more. Parasoul: Regardless, despite his massive amounts of talent, Izuru constantly gets bored of everything, allowing him to switch his talent at any second. But, he is still merely a human with enhanced speed and power, so he’s able to take down more enemies than anyone else in Dangan Ronpa. Izuru Kamukura: Despair... No matter how I logically analyze it, is not necessary. Pre-DB FIGHT! Results poll Which embodiment of talent will overcome the other? Medaka Kurokami Izuru Kamukura Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:"Students" Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years